


Foxwood

by Totiredtofallasleep (orphan_account)



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: A bunch of others I don't feel like tagging, High School AU, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Totiredtofallasleep
Summary: Kei of Foxwood is a senior at East Bridge Academy. He's also an orphan. He expects this year to be as boring as the last until he get's invited to one of Rhian Sader's legendary parties.(School for Good and Evil Fanfiction)Also posted on Wattpad under "_____________1A"
Relationships: Kei/Rhian (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting my writing on AO3 so if it's cringy, I'm sorry. I couldn't find enough works about Kei so I decided to try and write my own. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd be happy to hear it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kei was used to being forgotten. 

It's why he never got a surname and why his birth parents dumped him at Arbed House before he could even walk. Arbed House was a home for orphans (like himself) or problem children so he thought people might pay attention to him there. 

He was wrong. (But not necessarily surprised either.)

By the time Kei was sixteen, he was the oldest unadopted resident. Headmistress Gremlaine told that he would have to leave Arbed after he graduated, to make room for the younger children who would arrive in the coming years. 

At that moment, Kei realized that he was alone. So he began to study harder in the classes that he used to sleep through and take fencing seriously. He was determined to get a scholarship to SGE university, that way he could get out of Foxwood for good.

Now Kei of Foxwood is in his senior year, and life is normal if a little mundane. He thought that was all this year was going to be.

Cue Rhian Sader.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Kei's life at Arbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my bff who beta read this for me. You know who you are. :) 
> 
> Note: Personally I'm not a big fan of Aric. He's a total psychopath and killed my favorite character, but I couldn't think of anyone else to be Kei's roomate. I also had a though that if this is a modern au, lady lesso probably didn't drop him in a forest so I feel like he'd still be an asshole, but less of a transphobic pyscho.
> 
> Rhian will show up next chapter, so stay tuned for that. Thanks for reading!

Contrary to popular belief, Arbed House isn't a terrible place too live. Sure the doors squeak when you open them and the smell of mold and cheap lavender perfume may never go away, but it's still Kei's home.

Kei yawns and rolls off his bed and onto the floor. It helps that it's not a far drop and getting a faceful of cold tile is always a good pick-me-up. He stumbles out of his shared room and into the hallway, careful not to wake his roommate. Aric can be a bitch when woken up before 8. After tiptoeing down two flights of rickety stairs, he arrives in the shared kitchen. Kei grabs the kettle from beside the toaster and plugs it in. As the water begins to boil, he opens the fridge. It's almost empty and he reminds himself to go shopping after class.

10 minutes later he's sitting at the large ornate table in the dining room. According to the headmistress, Arbed used to be a manor where royalty would take their vacations. The portraits on the walls still give him goosebumps. It feels like they're watching him. Today's his first day of senior year. Kei's a little nervous he knows he'll do well. He's been on the honor roll for 3 years straight and has a chance at becoming valedictorian. He glances at his watch and sighs deeply. 7:57. Kei dashes back up the stairs and changes into his uniform and brushes his teeth. He waves to a couple of younger kids, attempts to tame his hair, and heads back to his room. 

As he expected, Aric is snoring peacefully in his bed, if you ignore the black eye and bloody nose. Kei almost feels bad for what he's about to do. He grabs the two pots he leaves in their room for this specific purpose, smashes them together and yells,

"WAKE THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!"

Aric jolts and reflexively reaches for the knife he leaves by his nightstand, only to find it missing. 

"What the hell! Where did you put my knife?" he growls and runs a hand through messy black hair.

'It's in the kitchen with the rest of the cutlery. Where it belongs."

Aric's eyes bulge slightly and his left eyebrow twitches but Kei doesn't believe that he's in immediate danger so he soldiers on.

"Normally I don't care if you play hooky, but I need a ride to school and-"

"I'm the only one who has a car besides Chaddick who talks too much. I know and I don't care." Aric says while pulling the covers back over his head, voice becoming muffled.

"Look if you don't drive me, I'll tell the headmistress what you've been getting up to at night."

There's silence for a moment and then-

"Fine. Now get out I need to change. If you're not in the van by the time I get there, I'll run you over."

Kei grins and goes to wait outside by Aric's truck. It's an ugly shade of plum and was a gift from Lady Lesso, the dean of SGE university also know as Aric's mother. One of the window wipers are missing and has too many dents from all the accidents it's been in. Printed on the side is "No Ever Afters," the name of the MCR cover band that Aric is a part of. 5 minutes later the front door slams shut and Aric makes his way over to the car.

"Get in loser," he nods to the passenger door "Time to go back to school."

Kei hums in agreement and climbs into his seat. Back to school indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I need some minor ships. Any requests or suggestions? Again, any constructive feedback is welcome! See you next time~


End file.
